I'm Here With You
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Prequel only you / Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke? / chap 3 update / AU / COMPLETE / RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

A NARUTO FICT

BY MARI-CHAN

I'M HERE WITH YOU

Semacam prequel dari Only You. Karena aku yakin, banyak yang penasaran *peDe* Sakura sakit apa sih, dan kenapa hubungannya dengan Sasuke harus di rahasiakan? Disinilah jawabannya XD

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku always

Genre: romance dan terserah reader(?)

Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typos kalau ada *sombong*, cerita sesuai mood author(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

"Oh iya, kalau sudah lulus SMA, kau mau mengambil jurusan apa saat kuliah nanti, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku pada pemuda tampan yang saat ini duduk di depanku saat kulihat dia hanya membolak-balikkan buku yang ada di tangannya tanpa berniat membacanya.

"Hn, aku ingin jadi pengacara," jawabnya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum saat mendengar jawabannya. Dia—Uchiha Sasuke—sahabatku, bisa dikatakan musuh juga sih, memang sudah sangat merencanakan masa depannya. Aku jadi merasa, dia semakin jauh kalau sudah berbicara mengenai masa depan. Kira-kira, masa depanku nanti bagaimana yah?

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, ayo belajar lagi! Kau harus lulus ujian dengan nilai tinggi kalau mau jadi pengacara. _Ganbatte,_ Sasuke-_kun!_" teriakku. aku merebut buku yang dari tadi ia mainkan hingga membuatnya menatap malas ke arahku.

"Hn, aku tidak perlu belajar, jangan remehkan otak jenius milik Uchiha. Memangnya kau, bodoh!"

Aku mendelik saat mendengar nada bicaranya yang kelewat percaya diri itu. Huh, aku 'kan Cuma menasehati, supaya dia tidak menyesal. Dasar ayam sombong. menyebalkan.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Yah, yah, aku memang tampan, kalau kau memandangku terus seperti itu, kau akan terpesona loh."

Eh, apa katanya? Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sampai akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, Memangnya aku dari tadi menatapnya? Arrghhh, Sakura… bodoh!

"Sasuke-_kun no baka!"_ kataku sambil melemparkan buku yang barusaja ada di tanganku, dan dia dengan refleks yang sangat bagus segera menangkapnya dan berbalik menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Hei-" dan tanpa memberi kesempatan padanya untuk protes, aku kembali melemparinya dengan daun-daun hijau yang aku gulung-gulung(?) sehingga mirip bola.

Puk

"Hei, jangan melempar daun sembarangan," protesnya. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan. Masih saja aku melemparinya dengan daun-daun hasil panenku(?).

"Sakura, awas kau!"

Puk!

"Hei, Sasuke, daunmu terlalu banyak, kalau kena aku jadi sakit, _nih_," protesku yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan olehnya. Wah, dia balas dendam.

"Daunmu juga banyak, ada yang mengenai wajahku."

"Kau 'kan laki-laki, lemparanmu terasa sakit di kulitku, Sasuke!"

"Memangnya aku peduli!"

Puk!

Puk!

"KALIAN! TURUN DARI ATAS POHON! CEPAAAAT! DAN CEPAT SAPU HALAMAN INI. KALIAN MEMBUATNYA KOTOR! SAKURA! SASUKE!"

Glek

Aku dan Sasuke secara spontan langsung menghentikan acara perang daun kami dan secara spontan juga kami menengok ke bawah(?) dan, _Kami-sama,_ matilah aku. Nenekku sudah berdiri di bawah pohon dengan posisi berkacak pinggang. "Hn, Tsunade-_baachan_ marah," kata Sasuke. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan keringat yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisku.

"KALIAN BERDUA! CEPAT TURUN DAN SAPU HALAMAN INI!"

"_HAI! OBAA-CHAN!"_

Tep.

"Hh, kalian lihat! Halaman rumah _Baachan_ jadi kotor karena daun-daun yang kalian mainkan, memangnya kalian sedang apa di atas sana, hah!"

Aku menelan ludahku gugup. sedangkan Sasuke—yang aku lihat dari sudut mataku—masih saja berwajah cuek. Gila, di depannya sekarang ada nenekku yang sedang mengamuk, dan dia masih mempertahankan wajah stoicnya? Manusia macam apa dia ini?

"Dan kau, Nona Haruno. Berapa kali lagi _Baachan_ harus memperingatkanmu untuk berhenti memanjat pohon, kau perempuan, bisakah kau merubah sifatmu yang tomboy itu? ingat juga kondisi jantungmu, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh terlalu capek, kau mengerti?"

"_Ano, Obaa-chan_, aku—"

"—Sakura menemaniku belajar buat ujian, _Baachan._"

Secepat kilat aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, kalau alasannya itu, aku tidak akan di marahi, 'kan?

"Belajar? Lalu kenapa harus di atas pohon? Apa tidak bisa, belajar di dalam rumah, atau di bawah sini," kata nenek sambil menunjuk halaman rumah kami yang lumayan luas.

Aku dan Sasuke berpandangan seakan bicara lewat tatapan mata, 'bagaimana?' dan kami—entah kenapa—sama-sama mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

"Jangan pakai bahasa isyarat begitu, _Baachan_ tidak mengerti," kata nenekku lagi. Hah, apa yang harus aku jawab? Memang salah kami _sih,_ kenapa juga harus belajar di atas pohon. Padahal halaman juga masih luas. Aarrrggghhh…

DEG DEG

Gawat, jantungku sakit.

"Di atas lebih sejuk, _Baachan_."

Krik

Krik

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun?_" aku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan—apa benar yang barusan bicara itu kau?—Dan sesuai dugaanku, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli. Menyebalkan.

DEG DEG

Au. Jantung, berhenti berdetak kencang begini.

"Hah, terserah kalian lah. Yang penting, sapu halaman ini sampai bersih."

"_Hai, Obaa-chan_, aku yang akan menyapunya," ucapku mencoba terlihat semangat. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke-_kun_ yang menyapunya 'kan?

Aku berjalan pelan menuju tempat peralatan kebersihan di rumahku, tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba langkahku semakin berat, jantungku yang sedari tadi sudah berdetak kencang, kini terasa semakin kencang lagi. oh, ayolah, jangan sekarang, lagipula, aku tidak berlari, aku hanya memanjat pohon.

Gawat, jantungku benar-benar terasa sakit! Aku menghentikan langkahku saat kakiku benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Gawat. Pandangan mataku juga ikut kabur, ini gawat.

"_Obaa_—"

"—Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa! Hei, keringatmu banyak sekali. Saku—"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat merasakan kehadiran Sasuke_-kun_ yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku, menahan tubuhku yang hampir jatuh, "Haah, Haah, Sasuke-_kun_, aku—"

"SAKURA!"

Dan, pemandangan terakhir yang kuingat adalah wajah Sasuke-_kun yang _terlihat sangat cemas.

.

"Hah!"

Eh? Mimpi? Ternyata mimpi. Bukan, itu bukan mimpi. itu kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sasuke-_kun_? Iya, kenapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikan kejadian itu? "Hah… aku jadi ingat lagi bagaimana wajah Sasuke-_kun_ yang seperti itu."

"_SAKURA!"_

"Sasuke-_kun,_" kenapa saat itu kau terlihat sangat khawatir. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memikirkan ekspresi wajahmu itu, Sasuke-_kun._ Kau tahu tidak?

"Kira-kira, kuliahnya bagaimana yah?" aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap jam kecil di meja belajarku. Jam sepuluh. Eh? Apa aku ketiduran? Bahkan aku sampai bermimpi juga. Padahal, tadi, aku hanya membaca _manga._ Efek obat. iya, efek obat.

Aku putuskan bangun dari tidur tanggung(?)ku dan berjalan keluar rumah. Lumayan, daripada terus-terusan di kamar. Aku akan semakin pusing.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau sudah bangun?"

Aku berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara nenekku, akupun tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengangguk, beliau juga tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ke arahku.

Puk!

"Hm, sudah tidak panas, istirahat yang cukup, Sakura-_chan_," ucap nenek saat mengecek suhu tubuhku dengan cara menempelkan punggung tangannya ke keningku. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan langkahku—menuju luar rumah.

Kriek

Ku buka perlahan pintu depan rumahku. Ugh, aku menutup wajahku dengan punggung tangan saat cahaya matahari tanpa permisi menyeruak masuk. Ehh, sudah mulai panas. Inikan sudah jam sepuluh, pantas saja sudah mulai panas.

Hm, kulangkahkan kakiku yang masih terasa berat keluar teras dan berhenti tepat di halaman rumahku yang sejuk.

"Hahaha, bukan begitu, _baka!"_

Eh, samar-samar aku mendengar suara orang sedang tertawa. Hm, siapa yah?

Kuedarkan pandanganku, menatap rumah-rumah yang berjejer bersebelahan dengan rumahku. Dan aku menemukannya. Di rumah Sasuke-_kun._ Eh? Sasuke-_kun?_

Tanpa aku sadari, bola mata _emerald_ku terus menatap ke arah rumah Sasuke-_kun._ Di sana, ada teman-temannya. Tapi, bukan Naruto, ataupun Sai. Mungkin mereka teman kuliahnya.

Ada tiga orang, dua orang gadis, yang satu memiliki rambut pirang seperti milik Ino, dan satunya lagi memiliki rambut oranye, cantik. Mereka cantik. Dan satu lagi pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat bahagia saat pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya menyanyi dengan diiringi gitar yang ia petik. Aku tebak, mereka pasti sepasang kekasih. Hm.

Sedangkan seorang lagi.

DEG

Jantungku mendadak berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat pemandangan yang baru saja tertangkap oleh bola mata hijau milikkku.

Gadis berambut oranye panjang itu sedang bicara akrab dengan Sasuke-_kun._ Dan, gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Walaupun Sasuke-_kun_ terlihat biasa saja, tapi tetap saja gadis cantik itu semangat bercerita.

Aku memegang dadaku saat merasakan getaran aneh di sana. Apa ini? Tidak mungkin jantungku bermasalah lagi 'kan? Aku sudah minum obat _kok_ tadi pagi? Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Berbeda dengan sakit yang biasa aku rasakan.

Sakit ini bukan menyerang jantungku, tapi, hatiku. Kenapa hatiku sakit begini? _Kami-sama,_ apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Sasuke-_kun_," aku menggumamkan nama itu, hei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

Pip pip!

"Eh!" aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat mendengar suara barusan. Itu suara ponselku. Ada pesan masuk. Ternyata nada dering yang aku pasang sangat kencang suaranya. Lain kali aku kecilkan lagi deh. Aku pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi, sebelum benar-benar memasuki rumahku, aku sempat menangkap adanya seringai yang Nampak dari wajah Sasuke-_kun_. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Hah, paling juga Ino-_pig_," gumamku pelan. Tapi ternyata aku salah, pesan yang masuk bukan dari Ino, tapi dari—

"Sasuke-_kun?"_

_From_: Sasuke_-baka_

"_Kenapa melihatku sampai seperti itu, cemburu, eh?"_

TUING!

Empat sudut berbentuk siku berjejer langsung muncul di dahi sebelah kiriku saat aku membaca pesan yang teramat pede tersebut. Hah, siapa yang cemburu, heh? Tapi—cemburu? Benarkah?

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku saat pikiran aneh itu mulai menguasaiku. Ugh, lupakan itu, Sakura!

Kembali ku pandangi layar ponsel yang masih menunjukkan barisan pesan dari Sasuke barusan. Oh, jadi itu maksudnya seringainya tadi, hah!

"_BAKA!_ Siapa yang cemburu! Awas kau, Sasuke ayam menyebalkan," kataku seraya bersiap menulis balasan pesan darinya. Tapi, baru beberapa kata yang aku ketik, aku sudah mengurungkan niatku. Entah karena apa.

"Hah, biarlah, aku tidak mau meladeninya. Mendadak perasaanku jadi aneh begini kalau menyangkut Sasuke-_kun._"

Pip pip!

"Eh, pesan lagi? aku benar-benar harus mengecilkan volume suaranya, gawat juga buat jantung," gumamku pelan. Namun, sedetik kemudian, bola mataku kembali melebar saat melihat nama dari sang pengirim.

"Hah, Sasuke-_kun_ lagi?"

_From: Sasuke-baka_

"_Saku, ke rumahku yah, bosan nih."_

Mataku melebar kembali di tambah mulut yang menganga dengan sangat tidak elit saat membaca pesan terbaru dari Sasuke-_kun_. Bosan? bosan katanya? Ada teman-temannya dan dia masih bilang Bosan? Loh, tunggu dulu, bukankah teman-temannya tadi sudah lumayan menghiburnya? kenapa dia masih merasa bosan? aaarrggghhh, aku pusing.

Akhirnya, aku malah tidak membalas satupun pesan dari Sasuke-_kun._ Hah, aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Lebih baik aku diam di kamar saja. Tapi, aku penasaran sedang apa mereka itu. aaarrgghh… Sasuke menyebalkan…

.

Apa yang aku lakukan ini? Aku hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidur. Hei… seseorang tolong aku… perasaanku mendadak kacau. Jantungku berdetak tidak normal saat melihat Sasuke-_kun_ dekat dengan gadis lain.

Cemburu.

Apa aku cemburu? Hah, jangan bodoh. Itu tidak mungkin, haha… tapi, tadi itu—

Arrgghhh… aku menjambak rambut merah mudaku yang memang sudah berantakan dan kini jadi semakin berantakan. Hei, jangan terlalu di tarik, rambutmu bisa rontok. Bodoh!

Siapa gadis itu yah? Apa dia menyukai Sasuke-_kun?_ Eh? Ya kalau dia menyukai Sasuke, terus apa hubungannya denganku? Ah, aku aneh. Kenapa pikiranku tertuju pada Sasuke-_kun_ terus?

"Ah, Sasuke bodoh!"

Aku membenamkan wajahku dalam selimutku yang hangat. Padahal di luar sangat panas, dan aku malah memakai selimut yang sangat tebal. Argh, Sakura kau gila.

"Sakura, ada Sasuke." aku sedikit menyembulkan kepala _pink_ ku dari dalam selimut saat mendengar suara nenekku, eh, apa katanya tadi?

"Eh? Sasuke?"

Satu detik…

Lima dektik…

"HAH! SASUKE-_KUN!_"

Srak!

Secepat kilat aku membuka selimutku dan berlari keluar kamar. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Dasar lola tingkat akut. Aku terus berlari dengan masih merutuki kebodohanku sendiri, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan—

"Hai, Sakura-_chan._"

—Sasuke-_kun_ dan teman-temannya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku.

Dan juga gadis berambut oranye itu yang entah kenapa, terlihat sangat cantik kalau di lihat dari dekat. Dan apa itu? dia kelihatan sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi, ada yang salah dengan raut wajahnya. Kenapa dia kelihatan murung, eh? bukankah tadi, gadis ini sangat ceria?

Oh iya.

Kenapa mereka ke sini? Gawat, aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya...

Oh tidak, aku tidak sanggup melihat kedekatan Sasuke-_kun_ dengan gadis berambut oranye ini. mataku terasa panas, apa aku akan menangis? Oh, ayolah Sakura. Kau gadis yang kuat.

"Hei, kenapa murung seperti itu. aku pulang dan kau malah nampak sangat tidak bersemangat, tahu begitu, aku tidak usah pulang saja."

Seketika aku langsung menatap tajam orang yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara berat dan datar itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan, Uchiha Sasuke. dan, apa katanya tadi? dasar menyebalkan. aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak suka cara dia bicara. Hah, payah.

Tapi, apa yang aku lihat. Sasuke_-kun_ malah menyeringai dan itu membuatku semakin sebal. sementara gadis di sampingnya, err-apa itu? kenapa dia kelihatan semakin murung?

"Haha, sudahlah, Sasuke. Oh, iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Akasuna Sasori, dan ini Shion. Dia kekasihku."

Aku tersenyum menatap pasangan unik ini, Shion-_san_ sepertinya pendiam. Sedangkan Sasori-_san_, dia kelihatan sangat aktif. Eh, aku jadi ingat Naruto dan Hinata. Apa mereka ada kemajuan?

"Nah, kalau dia namanya Fuuma Sasame."

DEG

Fuuma Sasame. Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya dan aku mencoba tersenyum walau terasa sangat sulit. Entah karena apa, aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura," ucapku pelan.

Sementara gadis bernama Fuuma Sasame itu hanya menatapku tanpa tersenyum. Eh? apa senyumku tadi sangat aneh, sampai gadis cantik di depanku ini enggan membalas senyumku? Entahlah.

.

Apa tadi aku mengatakan kalau Shion_-san_ itu pendiam? Hah, kalian salah. Dia sangat cerewet, dan egois-oops. Dan sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang memang sangat pendiam, atau malah terlalu pendiam. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu selalu meminta (baca: memaksa) Sasori-_san_ untuk menyanyi dengan diiringi gitar. Dan kalau kalian tanya, bagaimana suara Sasori-_san_ kalau bernyanyi? Oh, aku lebih suka mendengar gumaman 'hn' dari Sasuke-_kun _yang sangat menyebalkan itu daripada mendengar Sasori-_san_ menyanyi. Haha, aku jahat yah.

"Oh iya, Sakura-_chan,_ sekarang sekolah dimana? kelas berapa?"

"Eh!" aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Shion-_san_. Hah, dia tanya sekolahku? Apa aku harus menjawabnya?Er, Mana mungkin aku menjawabnya, dan kalau harus menjawab. Apa yang harus ku jawab. apa aku harus bilang, 'maaf, aku tidak melanjutkan SMA karena dilarang oleh Kabuto-_sensei._ dan karena kondisiku yang terlalu lemah' hei, kau berpikiran aneh Sakura. Jangan katakan. Tapi, apa aku harus berbohong? Hah, berbohong adalah hal terakhir yang paling tidak bisa kau lakukan, kau ingat itu, Haruno? Lalu aku harus bagaimana-

"Hn, kalau kau tahu dimana sekolahnya, memangnya kau mau apa, Shion?"

"Eh, Sasuke_, _haha, aku 'kan hanya bertanya?"

Aku kembali tersentak, dan kali ini, aku menatap Sasuke-_kun_ dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Dia, merahasiakan tentang aku?

"Yang jelas, Sakura itu anaknya pintar. Apa itu sebuah jawaban?"

Dan kali ini, Shion-_san_ hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Oh, apa Sasuke-_kun_ malu kalau teman-temannya tahu tentang aku yang sakit-sakitan dan bahkan tidak di ijinkan sekolah. Kenapa? Sasuke_-kun_? Kena-

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Kalimatku terpotong. Eh? aku segera menoleh ke arah pemuda berrambut merah menyala yang sedang asik memetik gitarnya dan tengah menatapku dengan seringai aneh. Tapi, kemudian aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke-_kun_ untuk setidaknya membantuku menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ malah mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tidak berguna.

"_Ano, etto_, ahaha... yah, dibilang teman bisa, sahabat juga bisa, bahkan di katakan musuh juga bisa. hehe," jawabku sambil nyengir. Ahaha, jawaban macam apa itu, Sakura?

Sasori-_san_ hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar jawabanku. Saat kulihat ekspresi Sasuke-_kun_, dia juga tersenyum walau sangat tipis. Hh, aku sedikit menghela nafas seolah beban hidupku berkurang satu.

"Berarti, kalau Sasuke_-kun_ memiliki kekasih, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

DEG

Aku terdiam. Kembali ku alihkan pandanganku dan kali ini tatapanku mengarah pada gadis yang sejak tadi hanya diam duduk di sebelah Sasuke-_kun._ Pandangan matanya, entah kenapa terasa sangat menusuk hatiku. Membuatku sangat susah bernafas.

Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar, dia memanggil Sasuke dengan sufix _kun_? Ternyata mereka memang sangat dekat. Kembali, rasa sakit itu datang menjalar di dadaku. Perasaan aneh ini, apa sebenarnya? entah perasaanku saja atau memang Sasuke-_kun_ terasa semakin jauh dariku, yah?

Cukup lama aku menatap bola mata gelap milik gadis berambut oranye itu, walaupun hanya tatapan kosong. Tapi akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum sebisaku.

_"Yokatta."_

"Eh?" aku tersentak. Wajah gadis yang semula kelihatan murung itu seketika berubah menjadi ceria lagi seperti saat pertama aku melihatnya. Apa yang terjadi? Sebegitu besarnya kah efek dari anggukan kepalaku untuknya?

Dan kenapa jantungku lagi-lagi berdetak sangat cepat. _Kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? aku merasakan firasat buruk.

TBC

* * *

Nyahahahaha… apa sudah ada gambaran, Sakura itu sakit apa? #di bekep

Gomen kalau ceritanya kaya gini *langsung pundung*

Ahihihi... Oh iya, Happy birthday Haruno Sakura... *niup terompet* moga makin cantik, makin dewasa, makin sabar nunggu Sasuke pulang. Aku mendukungmu! #plak

Yosh, tapi, prequel ini gak banyak chapter kok, hanya beberapa chapter aja, err-berapa yah? *ditendang rame-rame*

Yah, sudahlah, akhir kata

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

A NARUTO FICT

BY MARI-CHAN

I'M HERE WITH YOU

Semacam prequel dari Only You. Karena aku yakin, banyak yang penasaran *peDe* Sakura sakit apa sih, dan kenapa hubungannya dengan Sasuke harus di rahasiakan? Disinilah jawabannya XD

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku always

Genre: romance dan terserah reader(?)

Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typos kalau ada *sombong*, cerita terserah author(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

chapter 2

Entah perasaanku saja atau memang ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke-_kun_ yah? Sejak kejadian minggu siang itu, dia seperti menghindariku.

Contohnya, pas sore harinya, saat aku jalan-jalan sore (kebiasaanku). Aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ duduk di teras rumahnya dengan buku yang—entahlah apa itu—di tangannya. Aku menyapanya riang seperti biasa, namun apa yang aku dapat. Sasuke-_kun _tidak menjawab sapaanku. Bahkan sekedar gumaman 'hn' pun tak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa salahku, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Bahkan hari ini, sudah terhitung tiga hari dia tidak menghubungiku. Apa mungkin nada deringku terlalu lemah sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya. Ah, bodoh. Lalu pesan dari Ino ini bagaimana?

Iya, ini aneh. Apa aku duluan yang menghubunginya. Ah, tapi, kalau dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya bagaimana? Kalau dia marah padaku, bagaimana? Err—apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kalimatku hari minggu kemarin? Tapi, aku 'kan tidak berkata apa-apa?

"Arrgghhh… pusing!"

Aku kembali menjatuhkan tubuh kecilku pada kasur empuk bersprei _angry bird_ favoritku. Haha, lucu sekali. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya sampai seperti ini? Tiba-tiba saja, perasaan takut menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku takut.

Aku takut kalau Sasuke-_kun_ menjauhiku. Selama ini, aku dan dia memang tidak bisa dibilang akur juga. Kita lebih sering berdebat di bandingkan akrab. Tapi, tetap saja, kalau dia tiba-tiba tidak memberi kabar seperti ini, aku jadi uring-uringan.

"Ah, aku kirim pesan saja."

_To: _Sasuke_-baka_

"Hei, sudah hampir tiga hari kau tidak menghubungiku, salahku apa sih, Sasuke-_baka_…"

Aku tersenyum miring saat membaca tulisan yang barusaja aku ketik. tinggal klik _send_ dan—Tapi, lagi-lagi jariku menolak untuk menuruti apa isi pikiranku. Hei, aku tuanmu, wahai jari-jariku yang manis.

Ah, kau gila Nona Haruno.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa, wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat suara seorang wanita yang sudah sangat aku hafal luar dalam itu mengalun lembut di telingaku. Dan aku tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena udara malam yang dingin, sehingga wajahku memucat.

Tapi, nenekku yang mantan dokter itu sepertinya tidak percaya begitu saja. Lihat saja, beliau menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali menatapku. Aku jadi takut.

Puk!

"_Obaa-chan?"_ ucapku penuh tanda Tanya saat kurasakan tangan nenekku mengusap keningku.

"Keringatmu sangat banyak, Saku. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir yah. _Baachan_ selalu bilang, kau tidak perlu banyak pikiran. Kau mengerti, Sakura-_chan_?"

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum menanggapi ucapan nenekku yang bahkan setiap hari selalu diucapkannya. Beliau terlalu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, kepalaku memang sedikit pusing.

"Ya sudahlah, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat," sekali lagi aku mengangguk pelan. Segera aku berjalan menuju kamarku, meninggalkan nenekku yang kelihatannya masih akan berdiam diri di ruang keluarga kami.

.

"_**Hei, Jidat! Kau tahu tidak?"**_

"Tidak."

"_**Jangan menyelaku, bodoh!"**_

"Kau bertanya, makanya aku jawab."

"_**Ya, ya, kau menang, Nona. Jadi, mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"**_

Aku mengangguk pelan, walau aku tahu, si Ino-_pig_ itu tidak akan melihatnya. Ha, tapi itu sudah biasa, aku diam pun, dia akan berceloteh sampai aku bosan dan akhirnya tertidur. Haha, lumayan untuk menjadi pengganti obat tidur saat aku di serang insomnia. Mihihi…

Dia—Yamanaka Ino—sahabatku, selalu saja bercerita mengenai kesehariannya di sekolah. Sekolah elit di daerah Tokyo. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga sangat ingin sekolah di sana. Apalagi prestasiku pas SMP termasuk paling tinggi. Ino-_pig_ juga kalah dariku.

Tapi, saat mendengar ucapan Kabuto-_sensei_—Dokterku—Bahwa aku tidak boleh melanjutkan sekolahku sampai aku sembuh total, aku merasa sangat sedih.

Disaat anak-anak lain yang seusia denganku sedang asik-asiknya jalan-jalan sambil bergosip tentang apa saja. Aku harus menjalani pemeriksaan rutin setiap harinya.

Di saat teman-teman seangkatanku menceritakan pengalaman mereka tentang jatuh cinta dan masa-masa SMA, aku harus mendengarkan penuturan Kabuto-_sensei _tentang kondisi jantungku yang sangat-sangat tidak aku pahami.

Kadang aku iri kepada Ino, dia cantik, tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing, kulitnya putih dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang yang diikat kuda. Juga tatapan mata _aquamarine_-nya yang berbinar cerah.

Dia juga sehat. Tidak sakit-sakitan sepertiku. Pasti dia terkenal di kalangan cowok-cowok. Kalau aku? Siapa memangnya cowok yang mau dengan gadis sakit-sakitan sepertiku. Bahkan, Sasuke-_kun_ pun sekarang menghindariku.

Yah, aku memang tidak pantas di sisinya. Aku dan dia memiliki dunia yang sangat berbeda. Dia sudah memiliki dunianya sendiri yang sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun,_ aku—

Eh? Apa ini? Air mata? Oh, ayolah Sakura, kenapa kau sangat cengeng sih. Berhenti menangis, bodoh!

"_**Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Jidat, hei, Jidat!"**_

"Hah, apa!" gawat, daritadi aku melamun, apa yang Ino ceritakan tadi?

"_**Grrr… kau mendengarkanku tidak sih!"**_

"Eh, hehe… _gomen_, Ino-_pig_. Sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk, biasa efek obat. jadi, aku tidak begitu mendengarkan ceritamu. Haha," ucapku beralasan.

"…"

"Ino," panggilku. Wah, kalau dia marah, bisa gawat.

"…"

"Ino, hei, I—"

"_**Hhhh… JIDAT KAU MENYEBALKAAAAAN!"**_

Hia! Aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku saat suara super kencang Ino yang terdengar. Wah, untung saja aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Ino, kau sangat mengerikan.

"_Hai, hai_, aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu, _jyaa nee… oyasuminasai_, Ino-_pig._"

"_**Hei, Ji—"**_

Pip.

"Hah, dasar berisik. Hihi… _oyasuminasai_, Ino."

.

"Ngh," aku melenguh pelan seraya membuka mataku sehingga nampaklah iris hijau milikku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membantu mataku menyesuaikan diri(?) dengan cahaya lampu yang ada di kamar—

Eh—ini hanya perasaanku saja atau aku memang tidak berada di kamarku yah? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan tempatku tidur. Dan, aku sangat mengenal ruangan ini. Ini bukan kamarku. Ini—

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau sudah sadar?"

—rumah sakit.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke suara tadi. Dan aku menemukannya. Shizune-_neesan._ Perawat yang sangat aku kenali. Beliau selalu mendapat tugas merawatku.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Semalam aku masih tidur di kamarku 'kan? Iya 'kan?

"_Ne,_ Shizune-_neesan, ano_—kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ada yang salah padaku.

Shizune-_neesan_ hanya tersenyum seraya mengecek kondisi kesehatanku dan mencatatnya di kertas yang ia bawa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Shizune-_nee—_"

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri, Sakura-_chan_, saat Tsunade-_baasan_ mencoba membangunkanmu, kau tidak bangun-bangun. Dan karena Tsunade-_baasan_ adalah seorang dokter, beliau langsung tahu, jantungmu kembali tidak stabil."

"Itu terlihat dari detak jantungmu yang tidak normal untuk ukuran orang yang sedang tidur, dan juga wajahmu yang terlihat sangat pucat."

"Tsunade-_baasan_ yang menelepon pihak rumah sakit, dan kami langsung menuju rumahmu untuk membawamu ke sini. Tapi, syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturan Shizune-_neesan_. Apa benar aku tidak sadarkan diri, padahal aku 'kan tidur? Jantungku? Ah, kenapa aku sangat lemah.

"_Gomen_, Shizune-_neesan_," kataku.

"Hei, kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku sangat merepotkan, bukan hanya merepotkan _Obaa-chan_, bahkan Shizune-_neesan_ juga," kataku lagi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sepertinya aku akan menangis lagi. Aku memang sangat lemah. Bodoh.

"Jangan memikirkan hal itu, Sakura-_chan._ Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah berpikir posotif saja, jangan memikirkan hal lain yang bisa mengganggu kesehatanmu. Jaga kondisi jantungmu baik-baik, kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Shizune-_neesan_ yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku pun akhirnya hanya bisa ikut tersenyum membalasnya.

Apa aku terlalu banyak pikiran? Tapi, memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan? Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_!

.

_Flashback on_

Tilililit

"Eh, ada telepon, aduh, Ino-_pig_, padahal sudah aku matikan teleponnya tapi dia masih saja menelepon lagi, selamat untukmu deh, kau berhasil mengganggu tidurku, Nona Yamanaka," gumamku. Aku kembali bangkit dari kasurku yang nyaman dan berjalan pelan menuju meja belajarku di mana ada handphoneku di sana.

"Eh, Shion-_san?_"

Ternyata aku salah, Shion-_san_ yang meneleponku. Hah, kenapa malam-malam begini dia telepon, yah?

"_Moshi-moshi_, Shion_-san_."

"**Moshi-moshi**_**, Sakura-**_**chan**_**, kau belum tidur 'kan?"**_

"Iya, err—ada apa, Shion-_san?_"

"_**Ah, ahaha…"**_ dia malah tertawa, sepertinya tawa gugup. ada apa sebenarnya?

"**Ne,**_** Sakura-**_**chan**_**, apa benar hubunganmu dengan Sasuke itu hanya sekedar teman?"**_

Eh, kenapa malah membahas Sasuke-_kun?_ "_Aaa_, kenapa, Shion-_san?_"

"_**Hah, kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, Sakura-**_**chan**_**. Oh iya, kau tahu, Sasame itu menyukai Sasuke, loh. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke menyukaimu. Kau ingat kata Sasame hari minggu yang lalu 'kan? Dan apa reaksimu saat itu."**_

"_Aaa."_

"_**Nah, setelah kita pulang dari rumahmu, Sasuke kelihatan murung. Bahkan, semua candaan kita tidak dihiraukan sama sekali olehnya. Oh, anggukan kepalamu sangat berpengaruh pada pangeran kampus kami itu loh, Sakura-**_**chan**_**."**_

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku ingat semuanya. Minggu lalu, saat Sasame-_san_ mengatakan hal itu.

"_Berarti kalau Sasuke-_kun_ memiliki kekasih tidak apa-apa 'kan?"_

Aku mengangguk. Iya, apakah gara-gara itu Sasuke-_kun _menghindariku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sasuke-_kun._ Jawab aku.

"_**Sakura-**_**chan**_**, kau tidak apa—"**_

"Ah, _gomen_, Shion-_san_. Hehe."

"_**Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah, aduh, aku minta maaf kalau kalimatku menyinggungmu, Sakura-**_**chan**."

"_Iie, ano_, ini sudah lewat jam tidurku, aku harus istirahat. Itu kalau kau tidak keberatan, Shion-_san_," ucapku sepelan mungkin, takut kalau dia tersinggung.

"_**Hm, iya, tidak apa-apa. Haha, **_**gomen**_** sudah mengganggumu. **_**Oyasuminasai,**_** Sakura-**_**chan.**_**"**_

"_Hai, oyasuminasai."_

Pip

Sasuke-_kun?_ Jadi, apa benar itu yang terjadi. Sasuke-_kun?_ _Gomen, gomenna_ Sasuke-_kun._

Flashback off

.

Tes!

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ah, aku—"

"Apa jantungmu terasa sangat sakit, katakana padaku, Sakura-_chan."_

Aku menggeleng pelan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipiku. Aku menangis? Karena terlalu memikirkan Sasuke-kun 'kah?

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Kau mau cerita padaku?"

"_Gomen_, Shizune-_neesan,_" ucapku seraya menghapus air mata di pipiku dengan kedua tanganku. Shizune-_neesan_ hanya tersenyum mendapat jawabanku yang seperti itu. Dia sangat ramah.

"Oh iya, Shizune-_neesan_, dimana _Obaa-chan_?" tanyaku saat aku tidak menemukan keberadaan nenek cantikku itu dimanapun.

"Beliau sedang bicara dengan Kabuto-_sensei._"

Aku hanya bergumam 'oh' sebagai respon. Kira-kira mereka membicarakan apa yah? Hah, paling juga tidak jauh-jauh dari keadaanku. Apa kondisiku melemah lagi? Kenapa aku dilahirkan dengan kondisi seperti ini?

Kriek!

"Tsunade-_baasan,_ Kabuto-_sensei,_ silahkan masuk."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, menatap dua orang yang baru saja memasuki kamar tempatku di rawat. Nenekku dan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari nenekku, berambut perak, berkaca mata juga memakai jas putih khas dokter. Yah, dia memang dokterku. Yakushi Kabuto-_sensei._

"Sakura-_chan,_ syukurlah kau sudah sadar. _Baachan_ sangat khawatir, kau tahu tidak?"

Aku tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan nenekku. Beliau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Selalu saja. Kali ini pandanganku beralih menatap dokterku yang sedang memeriksa catatan pemberian Shizune-_neesan._ Kulihat dokterku yang uhuk—tampan itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat memeriksa catatan kesehatanku.

"_Ne, Sensei_," panggilku. Dan, berhasil, beliau menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan?_" jawabnya tak lupa dengan senyum menawan yang terpatri di wajahnya. Pantas saja beliau jadi idola di rumah sakit ini. Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura. Ayo fokus.

"Err—Kapan aku pulang, _Sensei_?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, walaupun aku sering masuk rumah sakit. Terutama ruangan ini. Sekali lagi. Ruangan ini. Tapi tetap saja aku selalu merasa tidak betah. Bau obatnya sangat mengganggu penciumanku.

"Ahaha, Sakura-_chan_, kau lucu," aku menaikkan alisku menatap Kabuto-_sensei_ yang tertawa. Loh, aku salah bicara yah?

"_Sensei!_"

"_Hai, hai._ Sakura-_chan,_ dengarkan _Sensei._"

Glek

Aku menelan ludahku. Gugup. kenapa ucapan dan tatapan mata dokterku jadi serius begitu? Itu malah membuatku takut.

"Kondisi jantungmu belum bisa dikatakan stabil, bahkan kalau _Sensei_ bilang, kondisi jantungmu buruk."

DEG

"Tapi, tapi, aku selalu minum obat, _Sensei_. Aku juga selalu menuruti kata _Baachan,_ kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Kenapa kondisiku malah semakin buruk?

"_Aaa_, itu bagus. Tapi, itulah yang terjadi Sakura-_chan_. Kondisi jantungmu yang tidak normal bahkan ketika kau tertidur. Itulah masalahnya."

"Maksud _Sensei_?"

"Apa kau akan paham kalau _Sensei_ menjelaskannya?" aku menggeleng pelan. Dan, kulihat Kabuto-_sensei_ menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau masih harus dirawat intensif di sini, Sakura-_chan_. Untuk menstabilkan lagi kondisi jantungmu. Kau mengerti?"

"_Aaa,_ aku mengerti, _Sensei._" Jawabku. Kembali kutundukkan kepalaku. Ah, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Jangan berwajah muram begitu, kau gadis yang kuat 'kan? Kalau kau berwajah seperti itu, kau juga akan membuat _Sensei _sedih, kau ini penyemangat _Sensei_ loh, kau tahu tidak, Sakura-_chan_?"

Seketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku kembali, dan kali ini aku menatap wajah Kabuto-_sensei_ yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Mendengar kalimatnya, entah kenapa membuatku hangat. Dokterku satu ini memang paling bisa membuatku kembali bersemangat.

"_Hai, Sensei_," jawabku dengan senyum manis—

"_Aaa, yokatta_. Shizune, bisa tolong siapkan makan untuk Sakura-_chan_, sekalian obatnya."

"_Hai,_ Kabuto-_sensei."_

—Tapi, aku kembali suram saat mendengar kata 'obat'. Hah, payah. Sementara Kabuto_-sensei_ hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perubahan raut wajahku. Ugh. Memalukan.

.

Selama berhari-hari aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Pemeriksaan rutin. Minum obat yang sangat pahit. Hooek. Di suntik juga. Oh, jangan ingatkan aku tentang rasa sakitnya saat di suntik.

Awalnya aku pikir, suntik di selang infus(?) itu tidak sakit. Tapi ternyata, efeknya ada pada seluruh tubuhku. Saat Shizune-_neesan_ menyuntikkan cairan obat itu pada selang infusku er—bukan pada selangnya sih, tapi pada selang lain yang lebih tebal dan berwarna coklat. Ah, apa itu namanya, entahlah. Haha, aku sangat lemah kalau sudah mengenai alat medis—rasa sakit langsung menyerang seluruh tubuhku. Bahkan mulutku pun terasa pahit. Oh, God~

Oh iya, satu lagi, tak ada kabar apapun dari Sasuke-_kun._ Sasuke-_kun? _Ini hari sabtu, apa kau pulang? Oh iya, berarti hampir seminggu lamanya kami tidak berhubungan. Sasuke-_kun,_ aku, aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? aku selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke-_kun_.

"Lho, Sakura-_chan_, mau kemana? Ini sudah hampir malam, Tsunade-_baasan_ menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu selagi beliau pulang," aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara perempuan menginterupsi langkahku yang baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan kamarku. Hei, infusku sudah di lepas tadi pagi, jadi aku bebas berjalan-jalan.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan gugup aku menolehkan kepalaku ke suara tersebut.

"Ah, ahaha… Shizune-_neesan._ Aku mau keluar sebentar. Mau ke—" aduh, payah. Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ah, aku mau melihat bintang di luar."

Hening

Ah, aku salah bicara kah? Bodoh. Aku pasti dianggap aneh oleh Shizune_-neesan_. Sakura kau—

"Hm, jangan terlalu lama. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

—jenius!

"Ah, aku tahu. Aku hanya sebentar kok, _Neesan._" Kataku seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruanganku.

"Hati-hati."

.

Tak kusangka, ide anehku yang tiba-tiba melintas itu bisa membuat Shizune-_neesan_ percaya. Haha, kau benar-benar jenius Sakura.

Ini kesempatan emas. Biasanya kalau ada nenekku, aku pasti dilarang jalan-jalan. Kebetulan nenekku pulang, jadi aku bisa jalan—jalan sepuasku. Haha, dasar licik.

Maaf Shizune-_neesan_, aku tidak bermaksud berbohong. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Bosan di kamar terus.

Aku berjalan pelan mengelilingi rumah sakit tempatku di rawat. Rumah sakit ini sangat besar, dan terlihat sedikit menyeramkan kalau malam hari. Kenapa mendadak aku jadi merinding.

Tep tep

"Eh!" perasaanku saja, atau memang ada yang mengikutiku yah. Secepat kilat aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Tapi, tak ada siapapun di belakangku. Ok, aku mulai takut.

Tep tep

Bulu kudukku mulai berdiri. Aku benar-benar sedang diikuti. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut. Apa itu hantu? Hei, ini masih tergolong sore karena masih sekitar jam tujuh. Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan?

Ku percapat langkah kakiku, tapi, yang aku rasakan, sesuatu yang mengikutiku juga berjalan lebih cepat. Ayolah, jangan bercanda. Aku janji, tidak akan lagi jalan-jalan di rumah sakit malam hari!

"Hah, hah," aku berlari sekuat tenaga kembali ke ruanganku, aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

DEG

"Au!" oh, ayolah jantung. Aku harus lari cepat sekarang, kau jangan berdetak kencang dulu. Ini demi keselamatanku dan juga kau.

DEG

Aku berhenti berlari saat kurasakan jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat. Udara malam, dingin, jantung yang berdetak kencang, dan diikuti oleh sesuatu entah apa itu. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? _Kami-sama_, aku takut.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di salah satu lorong jalan tempat kamarku di rawat. Kenapa aku tidak langsung ke kamar saja, kenapa bersembunyi di sini? Ah, sekali lagi aku merutuki kebodohanku.

"_Obaa-chan_, aku takut," kataku seraya menundukkan kepalaku. menekuk lututku, melingkarkan tanganku dan membenamkan wajahku di sana. aku merasakan tubuhku juga mulai gemetaran. Entah karena ketakutan yang berlebihan atau karena lari kencangku tadi.

"Shizune-_neesan_, hiks-maaf sudah berbohong padamu."

Tep

DEG

Oh, gawat. Aku tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku. aku tahu, orang atau apapun itu yang sedari tadi mengikutiku sedang berdiri tepat di depanku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku harus teriak.

Sret sret

"Eh!" aku tersentak. Apa yang aku rasakan ini. Ada sesuatu yang aku yakini sebagai 'tangan' sedang mengusap mahkota _pink_ milikku. Apa ini?

Dengan sangat pelan, aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku. ternyata, rasa penasaran berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutku.

Bola mataku melebar selebar lebarnya saat melihat siapa yang berada tepat di depanku. Tangan besarnya masih mengusap lembut rambutku. Dan, bola mata _onyx_ itu terlihat sangat lembut saat menatapku. Eh?

"Sasu-Sasuke-_kun_?" ucapku setengah tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia di sini? Di rumah sakit? Dan kenapa dia bisa tahu aku ada di sini?

"Ba-bagaimana-kau, bi-bisa tahu, a-aku di si—"

Grep

Tubuhku membeku. Apa ini? Sasuke-_kun_ memelukku? Hah, ini mimpi! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_Gomen_."

"…"

"_Gomenne_, Sakura."

Tes!

Air mataku meluncur deras dari bola mata _emerald_ milikku saat mendengar ucapan pelan yang tulus dari Sasuke_-kun_ barusan. Dan juga pelukannya yang terasa hangat.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ aku—Sasuke-_kun."_

Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir logis lagi, aku membalas pelukan Sasuke-_kun_ dengan erat. Seolah dia akan hilang dari pandanganku kalau aku melepaskannya. Jantungku juga berdetak lebih cepat saat ini, tapi anehnya, rasanya tidak sakit, tapi sangat nyaman.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura. Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah," kembali aku mendengar suara Sasuke-_kun_ yang entah kenapa, kali ini terdengar sangat lembut mengalun di telingaku.

Aku sudah berusaha menghentikan tangisku, tapi tidak bisa. Setiap usapan lembut tangannya pada punggungku malah semakin menambah deras air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Ah, aku semakin tidak mengerti tentang diriku sendiri.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disini, Sasuke-_kun_? Padahal, kau tidak pernah meghubungiku?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang saat ini sudah duduk nyaman di atas kursi yang berada tepat di sisi ranjangku—kami sekarang berada di ruang inapku.

"Hn."

Ah, aku harus mengakuinya. Aku sangat merindukan gumaman itu. hm.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hn."

Ok, aku ralat perkataanku tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak merindukan gumaman tidak penting itu. dia memang akan selalu menyebalkan.

Sret!

"Eh?" mataku melebar saat melihat benda apa yang baru saja jatuh ke pangkuanku. Coklat! "Hm, _arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_, eh, tapi aku tidak boleh makan coklat banyak-banyak, itu kata _Sensei._"

"Hn."

Aku membuka bungkus coklatku dan memakannya. Wah, enak. Manis dan pahit. Coklat kesukaanku. Aku berhenti mengunyah saat merasakan tatapan mata Sasuke-_kun_ yang terus tertuju padaku. Apa dia mau coklatnya? "Er—kau mau?" tawarku padanya, dan sesuai dugaanku, dia menggeleng. Ku lanjutkan lagi acara makan coklatku. Haha, coklat memang paling enak di dunia ini. Hm~

"Hei."

Aku kembali menatap Sasuke-_kun_ saat dia mengeluarkan suaranya. Datar dan dalam.

"Jangan pernah berdo'a untuk kebahagiaanku, sementara kau sendiri seperti ini. Kau tahu, Saku, Yang paling membuatku bahagia di dunia adalah melihatmu tersenyum seperti sekarang ini."

DEG DEG

Seketika aku menghentikan kunyahan coklat yang masih berada di mulutku. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku berdo'a untuk kebahagiaannya? Dan, ada apa lagi dengan jantungku? Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

"Kau mengerti, Sakura."

"Eh, ah, i-iya," jawabku setengah gugup. bahkan mungkin bukan setengah lagi. Tapi sangat gugup. kenapa cara bicaranya jadi seperti itu? apa dia benar-benar Sasuke-_kun?_ Dan, yang paling penting, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini saat bersamanya?

"hm, baguslah."

DEG DEG

_Kami-sama_, kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini saat melihatnya tersenyum? Padahal, aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya tersenyum 'kan? Dan, wajahku juga terasa panas, sial, pasti wajahku merah.

Aku harus segera mencari topik pembicaraan lain. Ayolah, tapi apa? Ayo berpikir Sakura!

"…"

"…"

"_Ne,_ Sasuke-_kun,_ kata Shion-_san_, Sasame-_san_ itu menyukaimu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn?"

Glek

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah saat mendapati tatapan aneh dari Sasuke-_kun_, ah, aku tahu, aku salah sudah bertanya seperti itu. hah, padahal hubungan kami baru saja terjalin lagi setelah seminggu terputus(?).

"Ahaha, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-_kun._ Haha," kataku lagi. Aku merasa semakin aneh saja.

"Oh, dia. Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia sangat cerewet, kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan gadis cerewet, dan menurutku, dia itu berisik. Aku lebih suka keheningan daripada kehebohan. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendengar jawabannya, namun setelah itu aku mengangguk sambil meneruskan makan coklatku. Tapi, seketika aku kembali menghentikan kunyahan coklatku saat mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Eh? Aku 'kan juga cerewet dan berisik. Kenapa kau bisa dekat-dekat denganku?" tanyaku dengan suara nyaring tanpa memperdulikan hari yang memang sudah malam.

Namun, dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengacak rambutku. Ah, kau benar-benar membingungkan Sasuke-_kun._

"Aku senang, bisa melihatmu ceria seperti ini lagi—Aku serius, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Aku terkekeh geli melihat reaksinya. Hihi, Sasuke-_kun_ kau lucu.

"Aku sempat tidak konsentrasi dengan materi kuliahku saat mendengar kabar kau masuk rumah sakit dari _baka Aniki_, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Bagaimana kondisimu, yang paling aku takutkan adalah. Aku takut tidak bisa lagi melihatmu."

"Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Hah, sudahlah."

"Eh?" aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat adanya semburat merah tipis di wajah tampan Sasuke-_kun_, haha, kau malu yah Sasuke-_kun?_ Mihihi… kau sangat lucu.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat," aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu, _oyasumi._"

"Kau tidak akan tersesat 'kan, Sasuke-_kun?_" kataku berusaha menggodanya.

"Bodoh. Cepat tidur."

"Haha, _oyasuminasai_, Sasuke-_kun_. Arigatou coklatnya~"

"Hn."

Blam!

"Hm, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih."

TBC

* * *

Yosh. Inilah chapter 2… haha, *garuk-garuk kepala*

Gomen kalau feelnya gak dapet, hiks. Authornya lagi sakit soalnya, tapi masih nekat nulis. Haha… #malahcurhat.

Fict ini palingan akan tamat di chap ketiga, jadi, masih adakah yang berniat menunggunya?

Terima kasih buat reader yang udah mereview chap pertama, aku balas lewat PM aja yah. Hehe…

Akhir kata…

Review please~


	3. Chapter 3

A NARUTO FICT

BY MARI-CHAN

I'M HERE WITH YOU

Semacam prequel dari Only You. Karena aku yakin, banyak yang penasaran *peDe* Sakura sakit apa sih, dan kenapa hubungannya dengan Sasuke harus di rahasiakan? Disinilah jawabannya XD

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku always

Genre: romance dan terserah reader(?)

Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typos kalau ada *sombong*, cerita terserah author(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 3

.

"Benarkah? Asik!" aku berteriak dengan semangat saat mendengar kabar dari Shizune-_neesan_. Aku akan segera pulang. Kata Kabuto-_sensei_, kondisi jantungku sudah mulai stabil lagi. Tapi, aku harus menjalani beberapa tes dulu sebelum pulang.

"_Anoo_, Shizune-_neesan_, boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku pada perawat cantik berambut hitam pendek tersebut. Kulihat dia meresponku dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan?_"

"Itu, tes yang akan aku jalani itu seperti apa, _Neesan_?"

"Oh, kau tenang saja. Kau hanya akan menjalani tes lari—eh, maksudku jalan, iya jalan. Haha," aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mendengar jawaban Shizune-_neesan_. Apa itu? pasti dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Haha, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura-_chan,_ err—iya, iya, sejujurnya aku juga tidak begitu mengerti tes seperti apa yang akan kau jalani. Hehe."

"Hah! Kenapa Shizune-_neesan_ tidak tahu?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara agak ehem-nyaring. Kulihat, Shizune-_neesan_ malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku tahu tidak gatal.

"Shizune-_nee_—"

Kriek!

Ugh, kalimatku terpotong lagi. Gagal deh aku mewawancarai Shizune-_neesan _tentang tesku yang masih belum jelas itu.

"Ah, itu Kabuto-_sensei._"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu kamarku dan melihatnya. Dokterku dan er—seorang dokter lagi yang terlihat lebih berumur dari Kabuto-_sensei_. Siapa yah?

"Oh, jadi ini yah, Haruno Sakura."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekilas dan berbalik menatap dokter yang baru saja bertanya demikian. Badannya tidak terlalu gemuk, rambutnya hitam panjang dan tatapan matanya sangat er—menakutkan. Hie, kenapa aku jadi takut.

"Dia Orochimaru-_sensei_, beliau ini yang akan membantu mengetes kesehatan jantungmu, Sakura-_chan_. Nah, ayo sekarang kita ke taman rumah sakit."

Hah! Yang benar saja. Dokternya sangat menyeramkan. Aku tidak mau!

.

Priiit!

"Sakura, ayo jalan!"

"_Hai!_"

Haha, hanya tes berjalan. Ah, itu sih gampang. Ternyata Shizune-_neesan_ tidak berbohong. Hm~

Priiiit!

"Eh!" aku buru-buru menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara peluit lagi. Aku baru berjalan pelan selama beberapa menit, tapi peluit sudah di tiup lagi.

Aku menatap kedua dokterku yang berdiri di tepi taman rumah sakit ini, Kabuto-_sensei_ terlihat sedang mencatat sesuatu di kertasnya sedangkan Orochimaru-_sensei _sedang menggerakkan tangannya dan kembali bersiap meniup peluitnya, eh, meniup peluit lagi?

Priiit!

"Sakura, jangan melamun. Kalau aku meniup peluitnya, kau harus menambah kecepatan jalanmu. Kau mengerti."

"_Hai! Sensei!"_

Ugh. Apa sih, aku 'kan tidak melamun. Oh iya, tadi aku memang melamun sih, tapi 'kan Cuma sebentar. Ah, payah!

Priiit!

"Tambah lagi kecepatan jalanmu, Sakura!"

"Hai!"

Orochimaru-_sensei_, sangat menyeramkan.

.

"Haah~ kakiku sakit!"

"Hm, ini minum dulu."

Aku langsung mengambil air putih yang di sodorkan Kabuto-_sensei_ padaku dan segera meneguknya. Ugh, segarnya. "_Arigatou, Sensei_."

"Hm, istirahatlah dulu," aku mengangguk pelan dan meneruskan acara minumku, sementara Kabuto-_sensei_ kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, mengecek hasil tes kali ini. Tentu saja tadi, Kabuto-_sensei_ juga sudah mengecek kondisi jantungku setelah berlari—eh, maksudku, berjalan cepat.

"Hahaha, iya."

"Eng," samar-samar aku mendengar suara tawa Kabuto-_sensei_ dan dokter menyeramkan bernama Orochimaru itu. apa yang mereka bicarakan, sepertinya seru. Dengan membulatkan tekad, akupun berjalan pelan menuju tempat para dokterku itu berbincang-bincang.

"_Ne, Sensei-tachi_," panggilku.

"Hn, ada apa, Sakura?" itu Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang menjawab. Tidak adakah senyuman untuk pasienmu ini, wahai dokter menyeramkan?

"Sakura-_chan,_ ada apa, hm?" nah, itu baru Kabuto-_sensei_ku, selalu ramah dan murah senyum. Contohlah dia, Oro-_sensei_—oops.

"Sakura."

"Ah, eh, ahaha… _gomen, Sensei_. Aku mau bertanya. Bagaimana tesnya? Kondisiku sudah stabil lagi 'kan?" tanyaku dengan semangat.

"Hm, hasilnya bagus. Kondisi jantungmu juga bagus. Ah, sepertinya _Sensei_ tahu, apa yang membuat kondisimu mendadak jadi baik seperti ini," aku mengangkat sebelah alisku saat mendengar jawaban Kabuto-_sensei._ Apalagi saat melihatnya tersenyum dengan senyuman aneh seperti itu. sejak kapan Dokter kerenku satu ini jadi seperti ini?

"Ehm, tentu saja_, Sensei_. Aku selalu rajin minum obat dan makan teratur, jadi pasti kondisiku akan stabil lagi. Haha," jawabku.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya itu."

"Eh?" aku menatap kedua dokterku yang kali ini tersenyum. Kedua dokter itu tersenyum, ok, kalau Kabuto-_sensei_ sih memang terkenal akan senyumnya yang menawan itu. tapi kalau Orochimaru-_sensei_? Hah, beliau juga tersenyum. Aneh 'kan?

Ah, biarlah. Kembali ku alihkan perhatianku pada air putih dalam genggamanku dan meneguknya perlahan. Hm, Mungkin saja, mereka memang sedang senang. Naik gaji misalnya? Haha, apa yang kau pikirkan Saku—

"Oh iya, Sakura-_chan_, jangan makan coklat terlalu banyak, yah."

—Eh! Apa katanya?

Seketika aku menolehkan kepalaku kembali menatap dua dokter berbeda warna rambut(?) tersebut.

Satu detik

Lima detik

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja," ah, tenggorokanku sakit. Tapi, Kabuto-_sensei_ malah tersenyum, dan senyuman itu. hah, jangan-jangan beliau tahu kalau semalam aku makan coklat. Dan, hah! Sasuke-_kun_! Tidak mungkin.

"_Sensei!_"

"Hahahaha… Sakura-_chan_, wajahmu merah. Kau sangat lucu. Hahaha…"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat menatap Kabuto-_sensei_ yang sedang tertawa, sedangkan Orochimaru-_sensei_ hanya tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis. Ugh, jadi itu alasan mereka tersenyum misterius tadi? Hah, memalukan!

.

"Hm, sejuk sekali di sini," aku memejamkan mataku sambil menikmati udara segar di taman belakang rumah sakitku. Ini masih terhitung pagi, makanya udaranya juga masih sejuk.

Hah, kakiku masih terasa pegal. Berjalan cepat itu ternyata sangat melelahkan. Tapi, hasilnya sepadan. Kondisiku jauh lebih segar. Dan, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Yei!

"Sakura."

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya sangat aku kenali. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku menolehkan kepalaku, berusaha mencari siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Dan senyumku mengembang saat aku menemukannya.

"Sasuke_-kun!"_ kataku seraya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang Sasuke-_kun_ terlihat semakin tampan yah?

Blush!

Ah, wajahku terasa panas. Kenapa sih, dia hanya Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan?

"Sakura-_chan~_"

"Eh, kalian," ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ tidak sendirian ke sini. Dia bersama ketiga temannya lagi. Sasori-_san_, Shion-_san_, dan Sasame-_san_. Eh, kenapa nama mereka semua di awali huruf S yah, bahkan namaku dan Sasuke-_kun_ juga. Loh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan _sakit?" aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shion-_san,_ sepertinya dia terkejut melihatku di sini.

Aku juga sempat memperhatikan raut wajah Sasame-_san_, dia terlihat biasa saja, tidak murung dan juga tidak ceria. Dan juga, dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_.

Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?

"Wah, rumah sakit ini sangat besar, yah. _Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling. Aku penasaran bagaimana arsitektur gedung ini."

Aku menatap Sasori-_san_ yang barusaja mengatakan hal itu. dia bilang arsitektur? Sebenarnya dia kuliah jurusan hukum atau apa?

"Memangnya kau paham soal arsitektur? Nilai-nilaimu selama ini di jurusan hukum juga tidak bisa dikatakan bagus."

"Apa katamu, hei, Sasuke, adikku itu calon arsitek, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku juga belajar masalah arsitektur juga."

"Hn. Aku tidak yakin kau akan paham."

"Hh, Sasuke, kau menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah, Sasori-_kun,_ Sasuke 'kan memang seperti itu, tenanglah, Sasori-_kun_."

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan mulut menganga saat menatap Sasori-_san _yang sedang berusaha di tenangkan(?) oleh Shion-_san_ sedangkan Sasuke-_kun_ yang jelas-jelas sudah menyulut api diantara mereka tadi masih saja berwajah datar.

Haha, hubungan pertemanan yang aneh. Ah, aku salah. Lebih aneh persahabatan antara Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto dan Sai 'kan? Kenapa aku bisa lupa.

"Hah, dasar menyebalkan. Oh, iya, Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana?"

"_Hai,_ boleh. Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan. Ayo," ajakku. Sasori-_san _dan Shion-_san_ langsung bersemangat mengikuti langkahku—memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

.

Memang ada yang aneh. Sesame-_san_ dan Sasuke-_kun_. Itu yang aku perhatikan dari sudut mataku. Sesame-_san_ terlihat biasa saja, atau malah terlalu biasa. Sedangkan Sasuke_-kun_ yang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya juga biasa saja. Mereka juga tidak terlihat berbincang-bincang.

"Hm, ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ah, ti-tidak. Ahaha…" gawat, ternyata kalimat terakhirku tadi bukan hanya ada dalam pikiranku. Sasori-_san_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatapku yang sedang menggaruk kepala _pink_ku. Oh, kau tertangkap basah, Sakura.

"…"

"Oh iya, aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke. Shion-_chan_, kau mau menemaniku?"

Aku berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara Sasori-_san,_ dan saat aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya, aku melihat dia sedang menarik-narik tangan Shion-_san_. Ada apa dengannya?

"Eh, urusan apa, Sasori-_kun_?"

"Ah, masa kau lupa, ahaha…" aku menaikkan alisku saat melihat adegan tarik-menarik yang terjadi antara Shion-_san_ dan Sasori-_san_, err—mereka kenapa?

Gret!

"Kami pergi dulu yah, Sakura-_chan_. Ayo Sasuke!"

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" dan, bahkan, Sasori-_san_ juga menarik tangan Sasuke-_kun_. Hah, mereka kenapa sih?

"_Jyaa nee_, Sakura-_chan_, Sasame."

Krik

krik

apa-apaan itu?

.

"Er—Sasame-_san,_" panggilku pelan. Jujur saja. Aku merasa sangat gugup. entah karena apa. Perubahan sifat Sasame-_san_ yang seperti ini malah membuatku takut.

Dan dia tidak juga meresponku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"_Ano_—"

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sangat akrab saat di kampus."

DEG

"Sasuke-_kun_lah orang pertama yang aku kenal di universitas. Saat itu, aku tersesat karena tidak tahu dimana letak kelasku. Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ mau mengantarku ke kelas, walau aku tahu, kelasku dan dia sangat jauh."

"Sejak itu, aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ jadi akrab. walaupun aku yang sering bercerita dan dia hanya menanggapi dengan 'hn' saja, itu sudah membuatku sangat senang asalkan aku bisa terus berada di dekat Sasuke-_kun_. Karena aku menyadari. Aku menyukainya."

DEG

"Ah, tidak. Aku bukan hanya menyukainya. Aku, mencintainya."

Apa. Benarkah? Ternyata begitu. Pantas saja, Sasame-_san_ terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali atas respon 'hn' yang Sasuke-_kun_ berikan. Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ bilang, dia tidak suka pada Sasame-_san_ 'kan?

Kenapa?

DEG

Oh tidak, jantungku mulai berdetak cepat lagi. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya itu yang harus aku pikirkan. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh. Iya, Sakura kau baik-baik saja.

"Hm, begitu yah. Sasuke-_kun_ memang sangat baik. Walaupun dia terlihat cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia menaruh perhatian pada hal-hal di sekitarnya."

"Hm, kau benar. Maka dari itu, Sakura. Aku mohon padamu—"

"…"

"Kalau kau menyayangi Sasuke-_kun,_ lepaskanlah dia. Jauhi dia, aku mohon."

DEG

"Hah! Kenapa Sasame-_san_ bicara begitu?"

"Kau tahu, dosen kuliahnya yang memberitahuku kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sama sekali tidak fokus atas materi yang diajarkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tahu kenapa dosennya memberitahuku, karena hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun._"

"Dan, pak Dosen merasa khawatir akan kondisi Sasuke-_kun_ yang tiba-tiba tidak bersemangat kuliah. Pak Dosen meminta bantuanku untuk membuat Sasuke-_kun_ kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"…"

"Kau tidak tahu 'kan, bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sasuke-_kun_ yang saat itu terlihat di mataku."

DEG

"Selama ini aku selalu melihat tatapan tajam dan tegas dari bola mata _onyx_ miliknya, tapi saat itu yang aku lihat adalah tatapan kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang terpancar dari bola mata hitamnya."

"Sasu—"

"Kau tahu 'kan, semuanya karena dia terlalu memikirkanmu, memikirkan kondisimu. Itulah yang terjadi pada Sasuke-_kun._"

"Tapi, aku—Sasuke-_kun_, dia—"

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah menjauhimu karena dia sendiri merasa tidak enak padamu. Kau adalah sahabat masa kecilnya, kau sakit-sakitan dan hanya memilikinya sebagai tempat curhatmu. Mana mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ tega menjauhimu."

"…"

"Semuanya ada padamu, Sakura. Kau yang harus menjauhinya. Biarkan dia menjalani kehidupannya tanpa harus memikirkanmu. Kau pasti bisa. Kau sahabatnya 'kan? Kau juga pasti tidak mau melihat Sasuke-_kun_ sedih 'kan?"

Tes!

"Sasuke-_kun_," aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata seperti itulah kejadian yang sebenarnya. Itulah sebabnya dia aneh akhir-akhir ini. Pasti dia seperti itu karena tidak mau menyakitiku. Aku memang sangat tidak peka. Aku bodoh. Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih. Tapi, kalau bersamaku, kau pasti akan selalu sedih.

Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Kau memiliki masa depan yang cerah, kau tidak akan bisa bahagia kalau bersamaku. Aku yang sakit-sakitan. Tapi, aku, aku tidak mau jauh darimu, Sasuke-_kun._ Ah, aku sangat egois. Sasuke-_kun, gomen_.

Tes!

Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa bisa ku cegah. Aku bodoh. Sakura kau bodoh.

DEG

"Au!" jantungku!

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku—"

"SAKURA!"

.

"Ngh."

"Saku. Kau mendengarku? Saku, ayo bangun."

"Ngh," suara itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Iya, itu suara Sasuke-_kun._ Sasuke-_kun_.

"Sakura, aku mohon, bangun."

"Sasu-ke."

Gret!

"Iya, ini aku. Buka matamu."

Perlahan, aku membuka mataku saat kurasakan ada tangan besar dan hangat yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Tangan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku yakin itu.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya kedua mataku terbuka semprna. Dan, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah tatapan penuh kecemasan dari bola mata hitam milik Sasuke-_kun._

"Sasuke-_kun_, hiks-Sasuke-_kun_—" ah, aku menangis lagi. Mana sifat tomboyku yang biasanya. Kenapa aku jadi segampang ini menangis? Hanya karena Sasuke-_kun?_

"Sudah jangan menangis," Sasuke-_kun_ melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku dan membantuku duduk, kemudian tangannya yang semula menggenggam tanganku kini beralih menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Sentuhan tangan ini, aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Aku tidak sanggup jika tidak ada Sasuke-_kun_ di sisiku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, kenapa aku seperti ini.

"Sasu—"

"Ssssttt, sudah diam," aku terdiam walaupun aku masih sedikit terisak, dadaku sesak. Melihat wajah Sasuke-_kun_ yang seperti itu malah semakin membuat hatiku sakit.

Aku menghapus sendiri air mata yang mengalir di pipiku dan kembali memperhatikan Sasuke-_kun._ Dia tersenyum padaku walaupun sangat tipis, sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju Sasori-_san _dan yang lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurku.

Aku perhatikan, sepertinya Sasuke-_kun_ membisikkan sesuatu ke Sasori-_san_, kemudian Sasori-_san_ mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Shion-_san._ Dia juga menatap Sasame-_san_ seakan bicara lewat tatapan mata. Dan Sasame-_san_ akhirnya mengangguk juga.

Ada apa?

"Sakura-_chan_, cepat sembuh yah, kami permisi dulu. _Jyaa nee_, Sakura-_chan,_" dan, mereka bertiga keluar dari ruanganku.

.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" aku memanggilnya pelan dengan suara aneh efek dari tangisanku barusan. Sementara Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangku kecil tepat di sebelah tempat tidurku sama sekali tidak meresponku.

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun,_ jawab aku _dong_," kataku lagi. Aku merasakan air mata kembali mengalir dari manik _emerald_ku.

"Saku, dengarkan aku."

DEG

"Apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sasame, semua itu tidak benar."

Apa? Apakah, Sasuke-_kun_ mendengarkan pembicaraan kami tadi?

"…"

"Cih, Saku—"

"Aku, aku mau sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mohon," kataku mencoba mengusirnya. Aku tidak akan sanggup menahan perasaanku lagi kalau dia terus berada di sini, tidak, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di depannya. Aku tidak mau.

"Tidak mau."

"Sasuke!"

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

Aku terdiam. Sejujurnya, aku terdiam karena sangat terkejut dengan bentakannya. Sasuke-_kun_ membentakku.

"…"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasame menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

DEG

"Kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku tidak menyukainya. Jadi, jangan pikirkan perkataannya, bodoh."

Aku masih shock dengan mulut menganga mendengar perkataan Sasuke-_kun_ barusan. Apa katanya, Sasame-_san_ menyatakan perasaan padanya? Dan dia menolaknya? Menolak gadis secantik Sasame-_san_? Kenapa?

Tes!

Ugh, air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku benar-benar sangat cengeng.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?" tanyaku pelan, malahan sangat pelan dan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipiku. Aku bahkan masih belum berani menatapnya. Mendadak perasaan aneh itu kembali menyelimutiku. Perasaan ini, apa sebenarnya?

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Kalimatnya barusan itu sukses mengalihkan pandanganku. Kali ini aku menatapnya penuh-penuh, tak peduli lagi meskipun pemuda di depanku ini akan melihat wajah menyedihkanku.

"Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Karena kau itu bodoh dan tidak peka. Makanya, aku memberitahumu."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan cepat. Karena aku memang tidak mengerti apa maksud kalimatnya itu. entahlah, yang bodoh itu memang benar-benar aku atau memang cara bicara Sasuke-_kun_ yang terlalu rumit?

"Hah_, Kami-sama_. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis sepertimu, _sih._ Yang sangat tidak peka, cerewet, tomboy dan sangat bodoh."

Satu detik

Lima detik

Satu menit(?)

"EEEHHH?!"

"Bodoh."

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau-kau bilang apa tadi? Ulangi lagi," kataku tidak sabar. Bahkan, beberapa detik yang lalu, aku sempat tidak tahu caranya bernafas saat mendengar kalimatnya yang er—tidak biasa itu.

"Tidak!"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Aku bilang tidak, itu artinya tidak, _Baka!_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. berusaha mengingat dengan jelas, perkataan Sasuke-_kun_ tadi.

Jatuh cinta.

Iya, aku tidak salah dengar. Sasuke-_kun_, jatuh cinta padaku? Apa aku bermimpi? Tidak, ini nyata. Nyata. Apakah, perasaan anehku pada Sasuke-_kun_ akhir-akhir ini juga cinta? Aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun?_

Blush!

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh. Aku tidak pantas untuk Sasuke-_kun._ Dia berhak mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dari aku. Bukankah aku sudah bertekad tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku—"

"Hn."

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa. Kau tidak akan pernah bahagia jika bersamaku. Aku sakit-sakitan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Aku-aku, sebenarnya aku juga menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, tapi, aku, aku—"

"…"

"Aku tidak sempurna, sedangkan Sasuke-_kun._ Kau sangat sempurna, kau berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang sama sempurnanya denganmu. Bukan aku. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki pendidikan yang layak. Kau mengerti itu 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sudah selesai bicaranya."

Aku kembali terdiam. Sasuke-_kun._ Nada bicaranya tetap dingin seperti itu setelah mendengar ucapanku. Sasuke-_kun, Gomen._

"Kau memang benar-benar gadis yang bodoh. Bahkan sangat bodoh—"

"Hah! Apa maksud—"

"—Tapi, akulah yang paling bodoh. Aku tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan bayangan gadis bodoh sepertimu dari pikiranku. Aku bodoh 'kan?"

"Sasu—"

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan? Kau bilang kau tidak akan bisa membuatku bahagia? Kau salah, Nona."

DEG

"Melihat wajahmu, melihat senyum ceriamu, mendengar bentakanmu, merutuki betapa bodohnya dirimu, itulah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

"…"

"Dan, kau bilang aku sempurna sedangkan kau tidak? Kau juga salah."

"…"

"Menurutku, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini, tapi yang aku tahu, aku menjadi orang yang sempurna karena adanya dirimu di sisiku."

DEG DEG

"Aku tidak peduli tentang pendidikanmu, karena akulah yang akan menanggung semuanya. Kau lupa, aku seorang Uchiha."

"Sasuke-_kun-_hiks," gawat, aku menangis lagi. Kenapa kata-katanya jadi seperti itu? apa benar dia Sasuke-_kun_, dia benar-benar berbeda. Sasuke-_kun._

"Hm, jangan menangis lagi, Saku."

Aku menangis. Ah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Perasaanku saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa digambarkan dengan apapun. Apa aku boleh berharap, Sasuke-_kun_?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau-tidak berbohong-padaku 'kan?"

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku berbohong. Uchiha itu tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan sakitku? Aku, aku—"

Grep!

Ucapanku terhenti. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke-_kun_ memelukku. Hangat. Aku juga merasakan usapan lembut tangannya di punggungku. Seolah berusaha menghentikan tangisanku yang belum berhenti. Tapi, lagi-lagi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisanku.

Ah, bodoh.

Setelah lumayan lama kami—uhuk—berpelukan, akhirnya aku merasa sedikit tenang. Air mataku tidak lagi mengalir. Dan tangisku pun akhirnya mereda. Kamipun melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

"Saku," kata Sasuke-_kun_ seraya menatapku.

Blush!

Gawat. Wajahku terasa panas. Hanya menatapnya saja bisa membuat wajahku seperti terbakar seperti ini. Pesona Uchiha memang mengerikan. Aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku, menatap jendela di samping tempat tidurku, atau dimanapun asal tidak menatap sepasang manik kembar berwarna hitam pekat itu.

Apa ini yang namanya salah tingkah? Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini?

Cinta.

Apa benar karena cinta?

Blush!

Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahku kembali panas. Memalukan.

"Saku, lihat aku."

Aku masih mencoba mengelak menatapnya walaupun dia sudah memintaku seperti itu. ah, aku merasa menjadi gadis yang sangat bodoh. Ternyata benar kata Sasuke-_kun_, aku sangat bodoh.

"Sakura, aku bicara padamu."

Dengan segala perasaan asing yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam dadaku, akupun berusaha menatapnya. Menatap—ehem—kekasihku, mungkin? Ah, aku sangat malu.

"Hm, nah, begitu 'kan cantik."

Blush!

Sial, sial, sial. Dia menggodaku. Sejak kapan Sasuke-_kun_ jadi seperti ini?

"Sasuke-_kun no baka!"_

Bugh!

"Hei, Saku, jangan melempar bantal sembarangan, kau menyakitiku," katanya seraya menangkap bantal yang barusaja aku lemparkan padanya. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

"Huh, Sasuke-_baka._ Pulang sana!" bentakku. Hei, mendadak aku jadi memiliki kekuatan untuk membentaknya lagi. Haha.

"Hn. Tidak mau."

Aku mendelik mendengar jawabannya. Kenapa sih dia ini? Orang aneh, menyebalkan, ayam potong, eh?

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, karena aku akan selalu ada di sini bersamamu."

Hening

"Hah, kenapa mendadak kau jadi gombal begitu? Kau bukan Sasuke-_kun_ yah? Mana Sasuke-_kun_ yang aku kenal?" kataku seraya menunjuknya tepat di hidung. Itu, sebenarnya modus saja untuk menetralisir kegugupanku. Aku sangat gugup. gugup. kau tahu, hei.

"Bodoh. Yang membuatku jadi seperti ini adalah dirimu."

"Eh?"

"Hah, sudahlah," aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Sasuke-_kun_, salah tingkah. Lihat saja, dia bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan-kiri. Sangat bukan Sasuke sekali. Hihi… lucu.

"Hm, iya. _Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapku dengan senyum manis.

"Hn."

"_Ne,_ Sasuke-_kun,_ jadi sekarang, hubungan kita ini apa?"

Hening

Hening

"Bodoh! Begitu saja kau tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya," aku terkekeh geli mendengar jawabannya. Hm, ada-ada saja dia ini.

"Tapi, aku tidak terima penolakan."

Hah, apa katanya? Hm, dasar tidak romantis, "_Ne,_ kita masih anak-anak loh, Sasuke-_kun_?" kataku lagi.

"Aku akan menunggunya, sampai aku bisa mengambilmu dari _Baa-chan_, sampai saat itu tiba, aku janji akan selalu menjagamu," aku tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya. Aku tahu dia serius. Karena aku sudah mengenalnya dari dulu, dan aku tahu, dia sama sekali tidak suka main-main.

"Kalau _Obaa-chan_ tahu tentang hubungan kita, bagaimana yah?" gumamku pelan. Entah kenapa, membayangkan wajah _Baa-chan_—

Glek!

Kenapa aku jadi merinding sendiri.

"Sasu—"

"Hn. Kita rahasiakan saja dari _Baa-chan_."

"Hah!" apa benar itu yang dikatakan Sasuke-_kun?_ _Backstreet? _Dari _Baa-chan_?

"Hn, kau keberatan?" aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. _Backstreet_ tidak buruk juga, "Oh, iya, Sasuke-_kun,"_ kataku lagi dan dia hanya membalas dengan gumaman 'hn' seperti biasa.

"Kalau namanya _backstreet_, berarti, bukan hanya _Baa-chan_ saja 'kan, ingat, Naruto, Sai, Ino dan yang lain juga tidak boleh tahu," aku sedikit menelan ludahku saat melihat Sasuke-_kun_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Er—hanya saja, aku tidak siap melihat ekspresi mereka kalau sampai mereka tahu tentang hubungan kita ini, Sasuke-_kun,_" sambungku.

Cup!

"Eh!" aku tersentak. Sasuke-_kun_, ci-cium.

Blush!

Aku memegang keningku yang barusaja di ci—aaarrgghhh.

"Hm, iya, apapun yang kau katakan, akan kuturuti."

DEG DEG

Sepertinya, jantungku akan semakin parah kalau aku terus-terusan dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimana ini?

Kriek!

Aha! Seseorang yang barusaja memasuki ruang inapku. Kau adalah penyelamat hidupku dan juga jantungku! Ah, kau berlebihan Sakura.

"Loh, Sasuke-_kun?_ Kau di sini?"

"_Obaa-chan_," ucapku dengan mata berbinar saat melihat nenekku memasuki ruangan ini. ternyata, beliau memang penyelamatku. Ah, aku semakin menyayangimu, nenekku yang cantik.

"Sudah lama di sini?" Tanya nenekku lagi seraya berjalan mendekatiku. Kulihat Sasuke-_kun_ hanya merespon dengan 'hn' seperti biasa. Tidak sopan. yah, walaupn dia sempat berdiri untuk memberi salam pada nenekku, tapi tetap saja, menurutku dia tidak sopan.

"Loh, Sakura-_chan_, kenapa wajahmu merah begini? Kau demam? Cepat minum air putih, kau tidak boleh sakit lagi, Saku-_chan_, ayo cepat minum."

Aku hanya bisa melaksanakan perintah nenekku tanpa protes sedikitpun. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau wajahku panas karena Sasuke-_kun _menci—lupakan!

"Sasuke-_kun_, terima kasih yah sudah menjaga Sakura selama _Baachan_ pulang, kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Hm, baguslah. Oh iya, tidak terjadi sesuatu pada kalian 'kan?"

DEG

Hah. Kenapa nenek bertanya begitu, sih. Membuatku tidak tenang saja. Aku melirik Sasuke-_kun_ lewat sudut mataku, berharap sahabat—ehm, maksudku, kekasihku itu mau memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk nenek.

"Hn."

Plak!

Aku menepuk jidat lebarku saat mendengar jawaban—apa itu sebuah jawaban? Hah, seharusnya dia makan kamus dulu biar kosakatanya bertambah. Apa dalam kamusnya hanya ada 'hn' dan 'hn' saja. Payah.

"Hm, _Baachan_ percaya pada kalian berdua. Haha. Ya sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_, _Baa-chan_ ambilkan makanan dulu, kau belum makan 'kan, setelah itu minum obat dan istirahat, Kabuto-_sensei_ sudah memberitahu hasil tesnya pada _Baa-chan_, _Baa-chan_ senang sekali karena hasil tesnya bagus. Kau sudah berusaha Sakura-_chan, Baa-chan_ keluar dulu, hanya sebentar."

Blam!

Aku melongo menatap kepergian nenekku. Apa katanya tadi? Cara bicaranya bahkan terlalu cepat. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapannya. Apa kalau aku bicara juga seperti itu?

Aku mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli, hah, itu memang sangat nenekku sekali(?).

"Hn," ah, gumaman itu lagi. Pasti itu Sasuke-_kun._ Kali ini aku menatap Sasuke-_kun _yang masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu ruang inapku. Hah, dia pasti juga terheran(?) dengan kecerewetan nenekku.

"Sasu," panggilku pelan. Kulihat, dia menoleh ke arahku. Senyum pun dengan sengaja Nampak menghiasi wajahku saat melihat wajah tampan kekasih baruku itu. kemudian, aku juga melihat dia kembali duduk di bangku kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjangku, "Ada apa, Saku—"

Cup!

Dapat kulihat ekpresi terkejut dari Sasuke-_kun_ saat aku mengecup pipinya singkat tadi. Dan, perlahan wajahnya yang putih itu juga mulai dihiasi semburat merah tipis. Hihi…

"Kau, berani sekali mencuri ciuman dari seorang Uchiha, kau akan merasakan balasannya, Nona Haruno," aku hanya memeletkan lidahku saat mendengar ancamannya, tapi sedetik kemudian, aku kembali tersenyum lembut, "_Arigatou,_ Sasuke-_kun_, kau selalu ada untukku," ucapku tulus.

"Hn, itu tugasku, Uchiha Sakura."

Blush!

"_Baka._"

Kriek!

"Sakura-_chan_, ini makanannya, ayo di—ya ampun, Sakura-_chan,_ wajahmu merah lagi!"

"_Obaa-chan_, aku baik—"

"Ayo cepat makan dan minum obat."

"Tapi—"

"Nona Haruno, dengarkan aku!"

"_Ha'i, Obaa-chan_."

.

"Istirahatlah, aku pulang dulu," aku mengangguk sekilas saat mendengar pamit dari Sasuke-_kun._ Setelah minum obat, aku menjadi sangat mengantuk.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit lagi, kau mengerti Sakura," lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk, aku sudah terlalu lelah, aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk merespon ucapannya.

"Hm, baguslah," kali ini, aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ berdiri dari kursi kecilnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamarku. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung tegapnya tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Oh iya, lupa."

Hah. Aku sedikit memicingkan mataku saat melihat Sasuke-_kun _yang kembali berjalan ke arahku yang sedang dalam kondisi sangat mengantuk. Mau apa dia?

Cup!

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Saki."

"…"

Blam!

Hening

Satu detik

Lima detik

"Hah!"

Bola mataku melebar, lagi-lagi dia mencuri ciumanku. Yah, walaupun Cuma di jidat. Tapi tetap saja. Dia menciumku tanpa meminta ijin padaku terlebih dahulu, eh? Maksudku—ah, pokoknya begitu. Dasar ayam menyebalkan!

Hah, dan apa pula ini, kemana rasa mengantukku yang tadi. Bola mataku jadi enggan menutup.

"Gggrrr... Sasuke-_kun_, kau menyebalkaaaaaan! Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur, _baka!_"

"Apapun yang terjadi, ada aku di sini. Yang akan selalu bersamamu. Sampai kapanpun. karena dirimu adalah penyempurna hidupku.

Uchiha Sakura."

The end

* * *

Yosh… akhirnya selesai nih… hahai, maaf kalau endingnya seperti itu. tahu sendiri deh, namanya juga Author baru *membela diri* #dilempar.

Yah… Author mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah sudi meninggalkan jejak reviewnya. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ *bungkuk-bungkuk* tanpa kalian, apa jadinya aku? #mulailebay#abaikan

Autthor juga mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang sudah nge-fave dan follow fict ini... nyaaa... senangnyaaa... *peluk satu-satu* #Dor

Special thanks to :

**Ayako S-Savers**

**Himetsuka**

**SugarlessGum99**

**hanazono yuri**

**laras culun.5**

Dan juga yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fict milikku… *hug*

Akhir kata...

Review please...


End file.
